In diverse industrial, municipal and civil engineering works typified by municipal sewerage systems where fluids are being pumped against elevation and friction gradients, often centrifugal pumps are used. As an alternative, pneumatic ejectors sometimes are used. The function and desired result of such use is well-known: high pressure air is rapidly injected into a sealed pot which contains pumpable liquid, e.g. sewage. Increasing air pressure in the pot forces the pumpable liquid, e.g. sewage to leave the pot through an outlet check valve. There are several brands of such ejectors currently on the market, exemplified by the line of Shone (brand) SDV mechanically controlled pneumatic ejectors of Clow Corporation, Florence, Ky. 41042. Although the basic operation of such devices is simple and relatively trouble free, the valve devices used to start and stop the air injection have gained a reputation for being trouble prone.